


The One Time Sherlock was Ahead of Mycroft

by BalancingProbabilities



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Appledore, Banter, Brotherhood, Conspiracy, Conversation, Deleted Scene, During s03e03, Missing Scene, Pining!Sherlock, during his last vow, hoping for future Johnlock, meta-ish, scene to air in S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalancingProbabilities/pseuds/BalancingProbabilities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock fixes Mycroft's plan to bring down Magnussen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Sherlock was Ahead of Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The following, one-shot story occurs during His Last Vow - specifically in between the time when Sherlock shoots Magnussen and Sherlock's trial. I recently came up with a theory explaining why Mycroft said he was going to send Sherlock to die in Eastern Europe, and it inspired this story.
> 
> Thanks to Littlemisswholock for Beta-ing!

"You're an idiot," Mycroft said in a disgusted tone as he sat across from his brother in the interrogation room.

Sherlock sat relaxed with his ankles crossed. He was smiling. "No," he said. "You already figured out why I shot him."

"You let feelings of hatred get the best of you."

"And?" he asked rhetorically.

Mycroft was fuming. He needed to divert his sight for a moment; he needed to look away from his brother. His fists were clenched.

Sherlock asked him again. "And?".

He took a deep breath, releasing his tension. He then said, "This will be the only time you'll be ahead of me. Congratulations."

"I can't go to jail; I would never survive in the general population. You would never let me rot in solitary confinement. And you would never send me off to die in Eastern Europe."

"Are you sure about that?". Mycroft raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Sherlock said. Mycroft's eyebrows descended.

"Plus, if he stayed alive, you would need to imprision me. Magnussen would have printed that I tried to sell state secrets. You wouldn't punish me for that either; you love me too much. You wanted me to take the laptop so you would have an excuse to go to Appledore. You knew the vaults could have been all in his head. That's why you wanted me to take the laptop." He smiled as he paused for a dramatic effect. Mycroft tensed up. "But you didn't think about what would happen afterwards. I'm surprised by your lack of foresight."

Mycroft avoided looking at his brother's smile. He took a deep breath, and moved on. "The hearing is in two days. You're lucky the committee think I'm heartless." 

"Everyone thinks that."

"But they think that also because of my politics.”

"But deep down, you’re fragile," Sherlock mocked.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking." Sherlock smiled. And nodded his head.

"I'm your pressure point." Mycroft rolled his eyes again.

Sherlock went on. "Well - your politics may be heartless, but at least you're for gay marriage."

"How long did it take you to figure it out? That you're in love?".

Sherlock's smile faded. "When I was giving my speech at the wedding."

"I should have known that was when. 'It's you. It's always you, John.'"

Sherlock's eyes widened. "You bugged the place?" Mycroft chuckled. Sherlock uttered a sound of disgust. "I should have known."

"You know," Mycroft began, "I thought you were already together when he moved in. When I offered him money in exchange for information, I told him he didn’t have "to report anything too private.' He knew what I was implying. He was offended."

Sherlock chuckled, "He's so oppressed."

"Says the virgin."

"Hope that won't be true much longer."

"Yes. You need to get laid." He took a deep breath. "You're annoying." Sherlock chuckled again. Once he stopped, Mycroft added, "You were slow."

"Oh, stop deflecting, Mycroft. Mummy doesn't like it when you do that."

"Mummy doesn't like it when you ignore your feelings, either." Mycroft sighed. "If you realized you loved John sooner, you would be the married one, not Mary."

"Yes. That's true. But you can't blame this whole conspiracy on me. Besides, you were the one who taught me to ignore my feelings."

Mycroft pretended not to hear that last sentence and he went on. "But you'll first need to deal with Moriarty and Mary. We need to start planning that. Later today." He continued, "I know we're going to put you on the plane. Make it look like we're sending you off. But you'll be back within 15 minutes. About four minutes after take-off, Moriarty will make his return. I'll call you and tell you - just so the crew doesn't think we planned everything." Sherlock nodded.

"So, do you know how Moriarty is going to make his big return?"

"He's going to interrupt broadcasting signals all across the UK. A video of him saying, 'Did you miss me' is going to be played on all TVs. It will be on loop."

"For how long will the signals be interrupted?"

"Thirty minutes," Mycroft sighed.

"Wow," Sherlock said. "At least I'll be on the plane when that happens."

Mycroft nodded. "You're lucky."


End file.
